Por trás da máquina
by CatchingStar
Summary: Prue consegue um emprego de fotografa numa revista. No seu primeiro dia de trabalho uma coisa estranha aparece em sua lente, mas esta não sai na foto.


Disclaimer: os personagens da série não me pertencem.

* * *

Já fazia 2 semanas que Prue estava de férias da Buckland e ainda não conseguira um emprego de fotografa que lhe fosse agradável, mas a jovem ainda tinha esperanças de encontrar. Suas irmãs não sabiam que ela estava à procura de trabalho. Para conseguir Prue preciso ir de porta em porta em empresas, pois na agencia de empregos não havia as informações que ela desejava.

Era quinta-feira, as irmãs acordaram nos horários de sempre, primeiro Prue, depois Piper e por último Phoebe. O dia estava lindo e isso empolgou a irmã mais velha para procurar por trabalho, "tirar fotos com este dia lindo seria ótimo" pensou ela. Quando a jovem se despediu das irmãs após o café Phoebe estranhou

"Aonde você vai? Faz tempo que você não sai tão cedo!"

"Vou tentar arranjar emprego como fotografa".

"Desde quando você está procurando?" perguntou Piper.

"Já faz uns dias".

O pensamento da mais velha foi tão forte que naquele dia mesmo ela já estava empregada de uma revista. Na sua lista havia três nomes, o primeiro e o segundo não pareceram tão interessantes como o terceiro: revista 415. Esta era famosa, bastante vendida nas bancas, mas o que realmente chamou atenção é que poderia fotografar qualquer coisa, não era só natureza ou só moveis tinha um pouco de tudo.

Eunice, a Dona da revista gostou de Prue e, portanto, pediu que ela já começasse a trabalhar naquela mesma tarde. Para confirmar que tivera feito um bom negocio a moça pediu que ela tirasse fotos do que quisesse e depois lhe mostrasse, a moça não resitou. Enquanto ela se divertia com as fotos... Piper andava de um lado para o outro colocando ordem na obra e Phoebe atendia telefonemas importantes.

Como sempre elas se encontraram à uma hora da tarde para almoçar. Aquele almoço não podia demorar para nenhuma delas e foi por isso que as três decidiram comer o mais perto possível do P3. Nada de novo foi contado neste encontro. Piper reclamava do cansaço, Phoebe comentava tudo o que era falado e Prue logicamente ouvia atentamente e falava o mínimo possível. Depois de quinze minutos todas voltaram ao trabalho. Piper respirou profundamente e entrou no clube.

As primeiras fotos tiradas ficaram ótimas, Eunice achou tudo maravilhoso e elas logo assinaram o contrato. Prue achou melhor contar para Piper e Phoebe depois que este detalhe estivesse definitivamente concluído. A chefe logo propôs uma tarefa, o que deixou prue radiante. Se tem uma coisa que esta Halliwell não gosta e não fazer nada quando o assunto é trabalho. O primeiro foi simples, apenas foto de paisagem quaisquer que ela escolhesse.

Aquele dia era excepcional como sendo um primeiro dia de trabalho como fotografa, as fotos não poderiam sair melhores principalmente se tiradas em ar livre onde a luz é espetacular. Tudo estava indo muito bem até a metade do filme de 24 poses. Prue estava numa praia que nunca fora antes e uma coisa preta apareceu em sua lente, por mais que ela procurasse outro local para que a foto saísse boa, a sombra continuava lá. Foi então na revelação que a coisa deixou Prue pensativa, em todas saiu tudo perfeito.

No fim de tarde quando a mais velha voltou para casa as outras olharam para ela e Piper perguntou:

"Como foi na procura, tudo bem?"

" Deu tudo certo, consegui na revista 415".

"Eu leio esta revista quando vou ao cabeleleiro..." Comentou Phoebe "Ela é muito boa e com você vai ficar melhor".

"Obrigada Phoeb"e.

"Temos que comemorar – falou a mais nova".

"Hoje não, talvez outro dia. Como foi no P3, Piper?"

"Tudo bem, uma das partes já foi terminada, ainda bem".

O jantar saiu em poucas horas. A irmã do meio preparou uma comida simples que caiu perfeitamente, bife a milanesa com fritas. Prue conversou normalmente com as irmãs. As duas pediram que ela contasse detalhadamente como foi a entrevista e tudo mais, da mesma forma que fizeram com piper quando conseguiu o espaço para o clube. Após retirar os pratos a mais velha desceu até o porão.

"O que você vai fazer lá embaixo?" indagou a mais nova.

" Vou ver se podemos jogar coisas fora".

"Mas porque hoje?" perguntou Piper.

"Acho que vou precisar de um espaço para colocar minhas coisas de fotografia".

"Você esta adorando essa idéia, né?"

"Estou sim".

A moça desceu, acendeu a luz e fechou a porta. Sentada, enquanto abria algumas caixas, ela ficou pensando: "o que era aquilo?", "porque apareceu?" e "porque não vai na foto?". Ela observou cuidadosamente cada detalhe da câmera e não havia nada de diferente resolveu então abri-la. A conseqüência deste ato foi surpreendente, a sombra estava lá dentro, logo que a portinha se abriu ela saiu tomando assim uma forma de uma pessoa.

"Quem é você?" perguntou a jovem.

"Olá, muito prazer".

A porta do porão se abriu e a sombra entrou novamente na câmera, Piper estava chamando a irmã para ajudar numa coisinha e a outra pediu que ela esperasse. Quando a porta se fechou ela surgiu outra vez.

"Você precisa me ajudar" disse o vulto "Só você pode me ajudar".

"Porque eu e o que você quer que eu faça?"

"Você foi a primeira pessoa a tirar foto do local onde eu morri. Faz parte do feitiço. Você precisa achar quem fez isso comigo e destruí-lo".

" Eu preciso falar com minhas irmãs".

"Isso você pode fazer, apenas falar."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Só quem me prendeu pode me libertar" recitou.

O vulto voltou para seu lugar, Prue fechou a câmera não entendendo muito bem o que ocorrera e foi atrás de Piper; a irmã foi até o sótão e encontrou a do meio mexendo em uns baús, Prue não entendeu o que a outra estava fazendo e perguntou o que ela queria. Depois de separar umas coisas ela resolveu ir se deitar.

Na manhã seguinte Piper desceu para café e tudo estava silencioso. Phoebe e Prue ainda dormiam, ou então era isso que ela pensava. De repente a porta do porão se abriu e com um susto Piper olhou para trás e encontrou a mais velha. :

"Por quê você acordou tão cedo?"

"Aconteceu uma coisa estranha ontem".

"O que foi? Algum demônio?"

"Não, deixa pra lá, devo estar imaginando coisas".

Phoebe estava descendo a escada quando quase trombou com a mais velha, as duas se cumprimentaram e Prue foi para o trabalho. As outras duas saíram logo em seguida. Na revista ela foi apresentada para todos seus companheiros de trabalho, todos pareceram bastante simpáticos.

A revista precisava de uma matéria das boas, com muitas fotos, algo que chama-se a atenção de todos, mas Eunice não sabia muito bem o quê. Prue já tinha o local pensado e contou com detalhes a próxima matéria, sem revelar que era o mesmo do dia anterior. Sua chefe adorou. Antes de sair ela avisou as irmãs que não almoçaria e que talvez demo-rasse mais do que esperava. Junto do repórter ela foi até o local. Era uma ótima oportunidade para entender o Outro trabalho.

No P3, Piper assessorava os operários para terminarem o mais rápido possível a pequena reforma dos toaletes. No almoço ela contou a Phoebe a estranha conversa que tivera com a mais velha naquela manhã,ela queria saber se a irmã sabia de alguma coisa ou se Prue havia comentado com ela também. A irmã mais nova achou estranho e resolveu ligar para ela e perguntar, mas Prue disse que não podia conversar.

A sombra na lente apareceu. Prue tentou obter mais uma conversa, mas nada do vulto querer conversa. No local havia uma quantidade de pássaros muito grande o que pareci muito bom. No chão a moça encontrou pegadas e conversou com seu colega sobre aquilo, havia um pedaço de roupa rasgada "acho que aqui tem mais coisa do que bichos bonitos" comentou ela em voz alta. Tirando as últimas poses eles retornaram a revista e contaram a chefe o que descobriram. Com outra pessoa da revista Prue pesquisou mais sobre o local e se teria ocorrido algo lá ultimamente, o que justificaria os vestígios encontrados.

A moça não ficou nenhum pouco surpresa com o que ela e Carl descobriram. A policia fora chamada há uma semana atrás, pois uma pessoa ouvira coisas estranhas, mas não havia nada que pudesse levar o caso adiante.

"Parece que a policia não vasculhou muito bem o local" disse ela.

"Ou então vasculhou e como não tinham provas e nem corpo..."

"Muito bom Carl. Bom, te vejo amanhã".

Finalmente ela voltou para casa, a moça ficou muito contente em poder sentar no sofá e relaxar um pouco, mas isso tudo durou minutos, pois Piper e Phoebe desceram naquele instante a escada.

"Que bom que você chegou" falou Piper "estávamos esperando, queremos conversar. O que você quis dizer com "Aconteceu uma coisa estranha ontem"?".

"Em vez de ter que contar tudo, vou mostrar".

Ela pegou a máquina e pediu que as irmãs olhassem para algum lugar. As duas o fizeram, mas por algum motivo a sombra não apareceu. Prue achou estranho e foi verificar e lá estava ela. As três se sentaram na cozinha e a irmã começou a explicar, pegando como inicio o que descobrira naquela tarde.

"Ocorreu um assassinato no local onde eu fui fotografar ontem e eu sô descobri isso, pois a vítima veio ate mim através da maquina fotográfica. Como vocês não conseguem vê-la, terão que acreditar em mim. Continuando... "

Prue revelou a conversa que tivera com a sombra na noite que passou. As irmãs ficaram assustadas. Phoebe então perguntou:

"O que ou quem fez isso?"

"Eu não sei. Preciso achar o culpado".

"Só o destruiremos com o poder das três!" exclamou Piper.

"Mas como só eu posso fazer isso. Vocês terão que me ajudar a descobrir quem é e é só".

As três irmãs correram para o sótão pesquisar no livro das Trevas, parecia que Prue não teria mesmo tempo para descansar, havia duas opções de demônio, mas qual seria o certo, Landrax ou Cripton? Os dois tinha muita coisa em comum procuravam jovens loiras, estupravam, tinham uma sede incom-parável por sangue, procuravam locais de pouco movimentos, obscuros, a única coisa que os diferenciava era o feitiço que eles utilizavam para finalizar o trabalho bem feito. Um deles, Landrax, escolhia de acordo com um pensamento da vítima e o outro adorava sentir a agonia da morte e por isso deixava-a vagando.

Deixando as irmãs a procurar Prue tentou falar com o vulto pela segunda vez, no mesmo lugar da primeira.

"Você é muito esperta sabia?!" disse a moça.

"Por que você não apareceu para minhas irmãs?"

"Eu te avisei que só você poderia ajudar".

"Se eu não fosse uma bruxa, como você seria aprisionada e libertada?"

"Eu não seria nem um nem outro. Foi isso que ele me disse".

"Quando foi isso?"

"Antes de ir embora. Ele disse: "a única pessoa que poderá te salvar terá uma coisa que os outros nunca terão, ele ou ela nascera com um triunfo maior que nenhum ser normal poderia imaginar"".

"O que mais que ele te falou?" perguntou Prue.

"Foi só isso, logo depois ele desapareceu".

"_Deve ter algum detalhe que possa me ajudar a identificar qual é o verdadeiro_" – pensou.

"Do que você ta falando?" perguntou o vulto.

"Tenho dois suspeitos para a sua morte".

Prue correu até o sótão, pegou rapidamente o livro das mãos da irmã mais nova, desceu as escadas como bala e no outro estremo da casa ela abriu nas paginas encontradas. O vulto observou cuidadosamente ambas as fotografia para não haver erro e identificou Landrax. Para a Halliwell não foi uma grande surpresa, pois tinha uma leve suspeita dele, nem ela sabia o porque disso parecia instinto. Voltando ao sótão passou para as outras as informações obtidas. Piper e Phoebe ficaram bastante apreensivas, pois Landrax poderia fazer algum mal a irmã mais velha, então Phoebe teve uma idéia para a construção de um novo feitiço que a protegeria, mas precisavam de algo concreto do demônio. Infelizmente elas precisariam esperar o dia seguinte.

Prue foi trabalhar logo cedo, ao chegar a revista se encontrou com Carl com a cumprimentou alegre. O rapaz tinha gostado da moça pelo jeito como ela estava lidando e como pensava com relação ao caso. Naquele dia eles resolveram falar com o policial que fora ao local no dia em que o assassinato ocorreu. O homem relevou pouca coisa, nada que pudesse realmente ajudar. Voltar ao local era uma possível opção, mas Prue sabia que lá não havia muita coisa, ela teria de falar com suas irmãs.

O telefone na casa das Halliwell tocou e Phoebe atendeu, a irmã mais velha rapidamente começou a falar:

"Preciso que você e Piper encontrem mais informações sobre o caso, vejam se ele atacou outras pessoas ou então nos esquecemos de um detalhe que pode revelar onde ele se encontra, pois só assim poderei destruí-lo. Quando vocês encontrarem algo me liguem, o telefone é 3385-9969.Tchau!"

Nem deu tempo de Phoebe falar que "tudo bem" e a irmã desligou o telefone. Ela contou a Piper e as duas começaram a trabalhar naquilo. Eunice chamou os três que estavam investigando o caso para uma conversa. Tudo bem que eles estavam brincando de detetive, mas a revista precisava de uma outra matéria para colocar no lugar enquanto esta não fosse resolvida. Os detalhes foram passados e eles logo foram fazer o serviço. Prue propôs ao jornalista que fizesse uma matéria sobre o P3 já que Eunice falou que poderia ser sobre restaurante ou algo do tipo, o rapaz nunca ouvira falar daquele lugar e iria ser uma boa coisa fazer propaganda sobre ele.

O celular de Prue tocou no momento em que ela descera do carro na cena do crime. Era Piper querendo informar o que fora encontrado: ocorreram vários crimes parecidos segundo Darril, policial e amigo das Halliwell. A principio era só isso, nada que pudesse ajudar a acha-lo. Prue como estava sozinha no local resolveu tentar tirar o vulto de sua maquina fotográfica para que ele ajudasse, mas a jovem não queria sair. Prue insistiu e ela aceitou. O celular tocou novamente e desta vez era Phoebe, ela descobrira junto de Leo e do livro que ele retornava a cena alguns dias depois do ocorrido, o que poderia significar que ele surgisse aí outra vez. Piper e leo apareceram ao seu lado trazendo o feitiço que o destruiria e depois a deixaram por lá.

Já estava escurecendo e Prue esperava ansiosamente por ele. O vulto estava bastante nervoso, vagava de um lado para o outro deixando a moça cada vez mais nervosa. Depois de muito esperar... Ele finalmente apareceu. O demônio olhou primeiro para a vitima e só depois percebeu a presença de Prue.

"Eu não acredito" disse ele "Nem precisei fazer esforço para encontra-la, encantada".

"Pois é. É uma pena que você não vai conseguir acabar comigo".

"Porque será que eu não acredito em você?"

"Você é um idiota".

Antes de destruí-lo por completo a jovem Halliwell resolveu ver do que aquele demônio era capaz, logicamente que para destruir uma encantada era preciso muito mais poder do que para acabar com um ser humano indefeso. Nada de novo ocorreu, bolas pra lá e pra cá, olhar amedrontador...

" Vocês não são de nada mesmo, todos têm o mesmo poder, que sem graça" atiçou a mais velha.

"Isso é o que veremos" disse Landrax.

Enquanto o demônio recitava seu pior feitiço Prue fazia o mesmo, mas este era apenas para não fazer funcionar o dele, ela queria mostrar que uma encantada poderia destruir um demônio. Landrax soltou o seu primeiro e a única coisa de ruim que o feitiço fez foi arranhar um pouco a jovem. O demônio ficou assustado, mas não teve tempo de tentar novamente Prue lançou rapidamente o feitiço que Piper e Leo trouxeram e, como de costume, ele desapareceu. O vulto observou a moça e com um gesto desapareceu.

Dias se passaram e numa manhã Piper desceu à cozinha e observou uma revista aberta em cima do balcão, como sendo uma Halliwell ela ficou bastante curiosa e não acreditou no que leu. Olhou para o lado e encontrou Prue sentada na mesa com sua xícara de café

"Queria fazer uma surpresa" disse a mais velha.

"Eu não acredito, você fez isso?" perguntou Piper.

"Digamos que eu dei uma pequena mãozinha para o jornalista". – riu.

"Muito obrigado."

Phoebe apareceu e leu também a matéria, ficou realmente impressionada com o que fora escrito e com a foto maravilhosa que Prue havia tirado. A mais velha pegou sua maquina, deixou as irmãs e foi para a revista. Eunice a esperava ansiosa e quando ela entrou disse:

"Estas matérias foram ótimas, parabéns! James me falou que você escreveu grande parte da matéria do assassinato, ficou muito boa".

"Obrigado" disse Prue com um sorriso.

"Eu fiquei pensando... Talvez essa revista não seja o trabalho certo pra você, você nunca pensou em ser detetive ou trabalhar na policia? Você poderia ser fotografa também. Pense nisso!"

Prue achou estranho o que a chefe disse e confirmou que pensaria no assunto.

Fim


End file.
